mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oakbrook Center
Oakbrook Center is a shopping center located near Interstate 88 and Route 83 in Oak Brook, Illinois. It was originally opened in 1962. It is the second largest shopping center in the Chicago metropolitan area by gross leasable area, only surpassed by Woodfield Mall in Schaumburg, Illinois. Oakbrook Center is an upper class, high end retail shopping mega center comprised of over 2 million square feet of clothing and accessory choices as well as many eateries. It ranges from one floor to four floors depending on where people are. Current anchor stores include Macy's (formerly Marshall Field's), Neiman Marcus, Nordstrom, Sears, Barnes & Noble and The Container Store. History Oakbrook Center, originally to be named Oakbrook Terrace (but the name was changed when a town near the mall took that name), opened in 1962 with Sears and Marshall Field's, as well as a Jewel Food Store. Bonwit Teller was later added. Lord & Taylor opened in 1973 on the south side. I. Magnin, Saks Fifth Avenue, and Neiman Marcus joined the center in a 1981-1982 expansion that doubled the physical size of the center with a new southeast court. In 1987, a four-screen movie theater (which closed in 2001) was added near Saks Fifth Avenue. Bonwit Teller closed their location in 1990, while I. Magnin was shuttered in January 1991, with its former site subdivided in 1994 for specialty stores, including Eddie Bauer and Tiffany & Company. In 1991, a new two-story, open-air addition opened northeast of Sears. Built on top of a parking garage, it added 210,000 ft² of mall retail and a 220,000 ft² Nordstrom, which opened on April 5, 1991, becoming the first Chicagoland Nordstrom. Maggiano's Little Italy opened that same year, becoming the first location Corner Bakery Cafe opened to customers on December 3, 1992. In 1998, Urban Outfitters and Wildfire Restaurant opened. Saks Fifth Avenue closed their store in 2002 and sold the store to Federated Department Stores, which used the site to open a 90,000 sq.ft., three story Bloomingdale's Home store on September 12, 2003. Cheesecake Factory opened in August 2004. Marshall Field's adopted the Macy's name on September 8, 2006 with Macy's buying the parent company. On November 12, 2008, Barnes & Noble opened. A year later, in 2009, American Apparel opened. In 2010, Gibson's Bar And Steakhouse opened to the public. across the street from the Mall by McDonald's (now closed). XXI Forever opened in the mall in April of that same year. Pandora opened its doors a year later in 2011. General Growth Properties acquired a half-interest and management of the mall in 2004, when it acquired The Rouse Company (which had itself acquired its stake the mall in 2002). It is currently co-owned by Brookfield Properties Retail Group and CalPERS. Pinstripes opened as a stand-alone location in the mall parking lot in 2012. In November 2013, Perry’s Steakhouse opened in the former basement level of Neiman Marcus. On January 4, 2012, Bloomingdale's announced that it would close its Oakbrook Home store by March of the year. Two years later in 2014, that building was split and fully leased out to six smaller tenants: The Container Store on the first level; Lululemon Athletica, Tommy Bahama, Hugo Boss, and Aritzia on the second level; and the first Pirch store outside of California on the third level. Pirch announced in 2017 that its store at the mall will close on September 30 as it falls back to its original California roots. Dave and Buster's will move into that location in 2018. In August 2014, Le Méridien opened a 172 guestroom hotel, which is their first in the state of Illinois. On June 20, 2017, Sears announced that its Oakbrook Center store would be closing temporarily in September 2017. It reopened on October 5, 2018 using only the first level of the building, while the leftover space will be occupied by KidZania on the second and third levels by 2019. Additionally, the Sears Auto Center at Oakbrook Center closed permanently in March 2018. On February 26, 2018, it was announced that Lord & Taylor would be closing permanently in January 2019. Current Anchors * Macy's (opened 1962 as Marshall Field's) * Sears (opened 1962 as 3-story store, downsized in 2018) * Neiman Marcus (opened 1982) * Nordstrom (opened April 5, 1991) * Barnes & Noble (opened November 12, 2008) * The Container Store (opened 2014) Former Anchors * Lord & Taylor (opened 1973, closed January 2019) * Saks Fifth Avenue (opened 1982, closed 2002) * Bloomingdale's Home Store (opened September 12, 2003, closed March 2012) See also * The Shops at Oak Brook Place * Oakbrook Promenade Gallery The Oakbrook Center Location, The First Nordstrom In Illinois, Opened In 1991.jpg|Nordstrom Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Brookfield Properties Retail Group Malls Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Outdoor Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1962